The Fight Of Two Lovers
by MangaGirl1114
Summary: These are the last moments of Yuuki Kun's life, what will happen next to her in this unforgivable world? Who will save her? TykiXOC  Yuuki Kun  Short Story.


Name: Yuuki Kun, Yuuki meaning distant hope, Kun meaning Earth

Gender Female

Age 17

Status Alive

Date of Birth Unknown, celebrated on June 18th

Affiliation Black Order (European Branch)

Type Parasitic/?

Blood Type O

Height 150cm

Weight 46kg

Yuuki's POV

'I couldn't no I can't stand it. Only to be seen and never heard, to be born silent, a mute if one would say. Parents treating you like you're a 3rd rate working person then a slave. Yet that horrible miserable life of mines came to an end once they gave me the gift or the miracle if I had to describe it. I don't know why but it allowed me to speak; my thoughts, opinions, it gave me the gift to have a normal conversation.

But that was shortly lived on my part. Sure I love to sing, talk, and make jokes, but not at the price of my friends life. If I'd known that, I would have rather been a mute forever.'

That there if my last thoughts of life as I fall down this mountain. By all means I'm powerless right now; Innocences damaged, body mangled by torture, and voice gone, I have no means of protecting myself.

I outstretch my arm in hope that someone will save me, my eye's wide with fear at what might happen next, tears leaking through my eyes thinking about how I got in a fight with my friends, and knowing that screaming would do no go, cause no one can hear a silent scream, yet I still screamed with all my might.

The thought of death scares me, would God punish me for not being able to finish my job or for being so stupid. Or will he grant me another chance? Filling hope raised within me, I glance towards the bottom.

Fear then coursed throughout my body, at the speed at which Im falling at and the distance left between me and the ground is almost nothing. Feeling a sense of bravery somewhere deep down in my cowardly body, I closed my eyes with all my might and tensed by body up, readying myself for the impact that would seem to end in a matter of seconds.

I could feel the wind pressing against my body and my hair flicking my face every which way. I heard the sound of the trees and the bells rustling in the wind.

Yet all of a sudden I felt no air rushing by me or hair smacking my face; all I felt was the gentle breeze of a mid summer day and a pair of warm arms wrapped around me.

Blinking my eyes slowly I then turned my head towards my saver, I silently gasped. The one who had saved me was none other then the enemy of my work and the destroyer of the world, and the one whom I loved with all my heart, Tyki Mikk.

Unable to think of a response, I focused more on his face. Seeing that he wasn't even glancing down towards me, I turned my head to see what he was looking at. To my fear it was my death, my enemy, my brother.

Seeing my brother's cold dark eyes stair straight at me, gave me the colds, the chills, the emptiness, the longing, the wishing.

Unable to think correctly, I grabbed the cloth of the man who had saved me.

Tyki's POV

Hearing the boy scream that name, my blood boiled, not with anger but with longing. Looking around I saw that he was not screaming at her but for her. The girl whom I've came to long for was falling to her death at a face pace. Fear gripped at my cold heart, no longer thinking of what I was doing my body moved by itself.

Her hands, face, mouth, ears, feet, leg, arm, heart, and soul meant the world to me. I don't know when these strange feelings started to occur but I have a pretty good guess.

My limbs did what they had to do in order to save the girl. Catching her in mid air I saw that her soft, understanding, brilliant dark brown eyes were closed with only fear and terror.

Heart pounding with rage, I looked up towards the man who was now in front of me.

Eye's stained dark and empty, the person whom I use to know was no longer there. A empty hollow shell was all that was left. Looking towards him I saw the cause of the girl's pain, on his arms and legs were bracelets that faintly glowed green, Innocences.

Pure blind rage was now coursing through my body. Floating down towards the ground I laid the girl whom I longed for on the ground and covered her up with my coat. Standing back up I raced up to where I was before, ready to fight to the death.


End file.
